Les cheveux dans le vent
by SamWeasley708
Summary: Parfois j'entends encore ton rire. Ou je vois ton sourire moqueur. Mais il s'éloigne. Comme notre dernière fois. Comme toi. Je n'appellerais pas ça guérir, moi. Vraiment pas.


**J'étais dans l'avion, il était une heure du matin, je n'avais que mon cellulaire pour écrire (et donc, j'ai fini avec un sacré mal de pouce), mais il y a ÇA qui est apparu dans mon cerveau et qui DEVAIT en sortir. Je me suis dit que la suite logique, c'était de le faire apparaitre sur vos écrans. J'espère que ça vous plaira.****Warning: death fic****Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling.**

C'était vendredi, hier.

C'est vendredi, encore, et encore, et encore. Ça marque les semaines qui passent.

2, 3, 4.

12.

23.

Tu sais le temps avance encore. C'est bon signe, probablement. Je sais pas. Tu étais meilleure que moi pour voir les bons côtés aux choses.

Moi je suis du genre à sentir juste le vide encore et encore et encore et à me demander si ça va arrêter, un jour, à me dire que ça n'arrêtera jamais, jamais, jamais. Parce que le temps continue et continue d'avancer et ça fait mal, et la dernière fois s'éloigne de plus en plus mais la prochaine n'arrivera jamais. Jamais. Je sais pas comment faire, moi. Comment on fait quand il n'y a pas de prochaine fois? Quand il n'y en aura plus jamais?

Tu sais, Pansy, il y a des gens qui disent que le temps guérit les blessures. Peut-être que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps?

Parfois j'entends encore ton rire. Ou je vois ton sourire moqueur. Mais il s'éloigne. Comme notre dernière fois. Comme toi.

Je n'appellerais pas ça guérir, moi.

Vraiment pas.

...

Hier, je suis sortie. C'était une bonne journée. Je suis allée au parc Duclos, parce qu'on y allait jamais ensemble. Tu disais que ça puait et que c'était sale, et petit, et gris. C'est vrai. Mais c'était plus facile, d'aller là-bas. Il n'était pas pollué par tes rires, par ta voix, par mes souvenirs de toi. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais déménager. Aller vivre dans une ville qui ne serait pas si pleine de toi, de nous. Aller vivre dans une ville qui ne me saisisse pas les tripes d'une douleur lanscinante chaque fois que je sors de chez-moi. Aller vivre quelque part où je puisse aller au coin de la rue, au marchand de fruits ou au dépanneur, sans devoir par la suite me terrer dans ma chambre, roulée en boule, pendant des heures. Et puis après, je change d'idée. Je ne pense pas que je sois prête à vivre quelque part où tu ne sois pas. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi.

Après des années de rires, de sourires, de bonheur et d'amour, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est de la douleur.

Je ne sais pas si ça en a valu la peine, au final.

Je suis désolée. Tellement, tellement, tellement désolée.

Harry dit que je dois continuer. Que ça va finir par m'aider. Que deux fois, c'est pas assez pour juger.

Ma nouvelle psy le pense aussi. Elle dit que t'écrire peut me vider de mes émotions, me donner un moyen de te sortir de moi, mais de te garder quand même, pas trop loin. Pour moi, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de sens. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de continuer. T'inquiète, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas me lire. Je me parle toute seule, en quelque sorte. Clairement un signe que je deviens folle. Au moins je le réalise.

Oui, tu as bien lu. Ma nouvelle psy.

Ça faisait 4 ans, la dernière fois que j'avais vue une psy. Tu te rappelles bien, j'imagine. Cette fois, ça ne finira pas de la même manière. Premièrement, c'était probablement la chose la moins professionnelle à laquelle j'aie participé de toute ma vie. Et puis, surtout, je n'y arriverai plus jamais.

Psy ou pas. Je n'aimerai plus jamais quelqu'un comme ça. De toute ma vie.

...

Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne s'est jamais dites.

Tu sais, je me disais qu'on avait le temps. Je me le suis dit si souvent. J'en étais convaincue.

Autrement, j'aurais fait différemment. Tout. J'aurais été moins lente, plus intense, plus honnête. J'aurais profité de chaque seconde. J'aurais refusé cette règle stupide des vendredis.

Penses-y. On aurait pu passer tellement de temps ensemble. Tellement d'heures, de jours, de semaines, perdus à tout jamais.

Et puis j'aurais gardé moins de secrets, tenu moins de silences.

Il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne sais pas de toi. Tellement de choses que je n'apprendrai jamais.

Et toi...

Je ne t'ai même pas dit que je t'aimais.

Si je reculais dans le temps, je le dirais tellement. Tellement souvent, tellement longtemps. Tu me dirais sûrement que ce sont juste des mots, des mots peu nécessaires quand tous tes gestes les crient. Mais je regrette tellement.

Tu seras morte sans jamais m'avoir entendue te dire que je t'aimais.

...

Morte.

C'était la première fois que je l'exprimais clairement, sans détour. Je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à voix haute, bien sûr, mais je l'ai écrit. Pensé.

Ça semble si vrai, maintenant.

Je ne peux plus faire semblant.

...

Chaque vendredi de ma vie, pendant 7 ans. 3 ans, d'abord, de 17 à 18h. Et puis, pendant 4 ans, toute la soirée et toute la nuit.

Donc 52 fois 3, plus 52 fois 4, fois 24. 5148.

Cinq-mille-cent-quarante-huit heures. Cinq-mille-cent-quarante-huit heures passées ensemble. Sans compter tous les samedis qui s'étirent en dimanches, et Noël, et nos fêtes, et les spectacles de Draco.

Cinq-mille-cent-quarante-huit heures, dans une vie, c'est énorme.

Même en additionant toutes les heures depuis la dernière fois, ça ne fait pas autant.

J'aimerais que ça ne fasse jamais autant.

...

Ron et Harry m'ont amenée sur le bord de la mer. Il fait gris, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'à la mer, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est le bruit et l'odeur. Et le vent dans mes cheveux. Je les laissais lousses dans mon dos et ils flottaient au vent, tu me disais que j'étais la plus belle du monde. Tu ne me disais pas souvent des choses comme ça, tu étais assez réservée, en général, niveau déclarations et compliments. Alors je laissais toujours mes cheveux détachés quand il ventait, même s'ils finissaient toujours dans mes yeux et ma bouche. Et puis je t'écoutais me complimenter, et je me sentais tellement belle. Tellement forte. Capable de tout. Enfin, pas seulement quand tu me complimentais. Ta simple présence me faisait cet effet.

Et donc, la mer.

J'ai marché sur le sable pendant des heures.

Ron voulait rester avec moi, mais Harry l'a convaincu de se tenir en arrière. J'étais reconnaissante. J'avais envie d'être seule.

Tu te rappelles? On avait toujours dit qu'on irait à la mer, toi et moi. Pour ma fête, la tienne, pour notre anniversaire. Mais on ne l'a jamais fait. On avait toujours d'autres plans. On avait jamais le temps.

Il y a tellement de choses pour lesquelles on a pas pris le temps.

J'ai ramassé des coquillages, et je les ai enterrés dans le sable, avec Harry et Ron. Harry a prononcé un discours, et j'ai pleuré. C'était stupide, évidemment. Et ça ne remplace pas un vrai enterrement.

Mais c'était mieux que rien. Et je pense que ça m'a fait du bien.

Enfin.

...

Huit mois.

Je ne compte plus vraiment en vendredis. C'était difficile de garder le compte. Ça doit en faire 31, maintenant. Ou 32.

Mais bon, même sans les compter, les vendredis font mal. Ginny est venue, cette fois, elle m'a emmenée au resto et au bar. J'ai dansé avec elle, bu un peu, tout ça. Et puis j'ai fini la soirée à pleurer seule dans les toilettes. Elle pensait que je vomissais. Finalement, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et nous a transplanées jusque chez moi. Elle est restée jusqu'à ce que je dorme. Je me suis sentie un peu moins seule.

Ma psy me dit que c'est normal. 7 ans de vie à te voir avec la régularité d'une horloge: chaque semaine me ramène à toi, à la même heure, le même jour. Bien sûr, tu me manques tout le temps. Tu as laissé un vide, quelque part entre mon coeur, mon ventre et ma poitrine: et ce vide-là ne s'oublie jamais vraiment. Mais le vendredi, ce n'est pas qu'un vide. C'est une brûlure, une douleur vive, vivante. Ma psy me dit que je dois associer le vendredi à autre chose. Une soirée avec des amis, un plat que j'aime, une sortie, peu importe. Je dois me créer une autre tradition. Dissocier les vendredis de toi.

Je pense que je ne veux pas.

J'ai besoin de ça.

Je pense que je m'accroche à chaque parcelle de douleur, que je tiens ma souffrance à deux mains et l'enfonce volontairement le plus loin possible en travers de ma gorge. C'est évidemment loin d'être sain. Mais je sens que la douleur devient un peu moins intense, le vide un peu moins omniprésent. Et ça me terrifie. J'ai besoin d'avoir mal. Autrement, que me reste-t-il de toi?

Alors je m'accroche à ma douleur. On me dit que je devrais arrêter. Mais je ne veux pas.

Je ne peux pas.

...

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le fêter, avant. Quand j'étais gamine, je n'avais pratiquement aucun ami et ma fête n'était qu'un autre moyen, plus cru, plus douloureux, de me le rappeler. Et puis à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à le faire. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Harry et Ron connaissaient la date de mon anniversaire. Ça peut paraitre injuste, puisque pour ma part je leur offrais toujours des cadeaux, mais c'était de ma faute. Je ne leur avais jamais dit. Je pense que je m'en fichais, ou même, à la limite, que je préférais qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Mes parents m'envoyaient des cadeaux, évidemment, mais c'était tout: et ça me suffisait.

Et puis, après la guerre, il y a eu plusieurs années durant lesquelles je ne réalisais même pas que c'était ma fête. Je n'aurais jamais voulu la souligner, de toute manière. C'était si sombre, si noir. Le temps était loin d'être aux anniversaires.

Finalement, je n'ai eu que 4 anniversaires heureux, de toute ma vie. C'est assez peu, quand on y pense. Et pourtant, retrouver la loudeur de ceux de tout le reste de ma vie a été affreusement éprouvant.

Tu te rappelles de l'an dernier? Tu m'avais fait une surprise. On avait soupé aux chandelles sur un toit, au dessus de toute la ville. C'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Si j'avais su que trois mois plus tard, tu serais morte...

...

Luna a eu une promotion. Elle est devenue rédactrice en chef de toute une section de son journal, si j'ai bien compris.

Tu ferais sans doute semblant de t'en ficher un peu, et tu lancerais un commentaire désobligeant sur la qualité relative des articles de Luna, mais je te connais assez bien pour être capable de deviner quand tu bluffes. Et puis je sais qu'après 4 ans de relation, tu en étais venue à apprécier assez mes amis pour être heureuse (vraiment heureuse) pour elle.

Moi aussi j'étais heureuse. Enfin. Peut-être pas aussi enthousiaste que j'aurais dû, mais les autres comprennent. Et puis j'étais quand même assez heureuse pour elle pour décider de me rendre au party qu'elle organisait pour fêter ça.

Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendue à y voir Draco Malfoy.

C'était dur, Pansy. Vraiment dur. Ça m'a prise par surprise: j'ai relevé la tête et il était là, devant moi. 10 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. La dernière fois c'était chez toi, tu te rappelles? Enfin bref.

Il avait terriblement minci. Son teint semblait cireux, ses yeux cernés et vides. Quand il m'a vue il a pincé les lèvres et pendant une affreuse et longue seconde, j'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait. Qu'il me tenait responsable. Qu'il me détestait. J'ai reculé d'un pas sous la force du coup et mon dos a heurté le mur derrière moi, mais alors brusquement Draco se retrouvait contre moi, ses bras m'enserraient et il m'a tenue comme ça, fort, longtemps. Au début j'avais envie de reculer, son odeur et ses bras et ses cheveux et ses yeux et lui tout entier, tout ça me rappelait toi et c'était dur, tellement dur, Pansy, que j'ai eu l'impression de tomber et je me suis raidie, mais il ne m'a pas lâchée et après quelques secondes, j'ai comme fondu contre lui. Mon corps entier a cédé, je me suis laissée couler dans son étreinte et, mon Dieu, rien ne m'avait fait un tel bien depuis une éternité. Nous avons pleuré tous les deux, je crois. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement, je pense que certains ne savaient même pas que nous étions amis (si nous le sommes vraiment, je ne le sais pas moi-même). Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée côte à côte, dès que l'un s'éloignait l'autre le suivait, nous étions comme deux aimants faisant notre chemin ensemble dans la foule. Nous n'avons pas parlé de toi, ni de rien du tout d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

À la fin de la soirée, en sortant dans la nuit froide avec Harry et Neville, j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien (ou du moins, aussi peu mal) depuis 10 mois.

...

J'ai baisé avec Ron.

C'était absolument inattendu. C'était rapide, confus, maladroit. Ce n'était même pas vraiment plaisant.

Ça faisait 10 mois que je n'avais baisé avec personne. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais envie de sexe. Ce n'était pas par envie, ni par désir, ni par amour.

Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'était une sorte de besoin, bizarre, incompréhensible. Nous étions tous les deux saouls et ensuite, dans le mélange de nos membres, de notre sueur, de son sperme et des draps froids, je me suis mise à pleurer. Vraiment pleurer, à gros sanglots, comme jamais depuis longtemps. Ron me regardait bizarrement, je pense qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il m'a serrée tout contre lui et il s'est excusé, 2 fois, 10 fois, 100 fois. J'aurais voulu m'excuser aussi, mais pas à lui. À toi, à nous. Je me sentais tellement mal, tellement coupable.

Je t'avais trompée.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me débarasser de ça. De cette culpabilité-là. De cette impression de te devoir quelque chose. Parce que bien sûr que non, je ne te trompe pas. Là où tu es, plus personne ne peut te tromper. Mais si j'essaie de me le dire, ça fait tellement, tellement mal. Parce que même si tu es morte, tu restes mon amoureuse, non? Et nos ententes, et nos promesses, devraient survivre à ça, te survivre à toi... Mais je ne sais pas comment je peux réussir à avancer encore si je reste fidèle à quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Sauf qu'admettre que ça n'existe plus, c'est admettre que tu n'existes plus non plus.

Je me sens tellement coincée, Pansy. Je suis prisonnière de ton absence ironiquement si présente. Et parfois, dans des moments comme ça, j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à m'en sortir.

Mais l'idée d'y parvenir un jour me terrifie encore plus.

...

La première neige est tombée ce matin.

Quand tu es morte, il y en avait partout. Parfois j'imagine le sang, d'un rouge franc, s'étaler tout autour de ton corps. Une fois j'en ai parlé à Harry et il m'a regardée comme si j'étais complètement folle. Il a peut-être raison. Je ne sais pas comment on peut savoir qu'on est en train de devenir folle. Mais je me dis que si c'était le cas, ça ressemblerait sans doute à ça.

J'en ai parlé à ma psy et elle dit que je ne suis pas folle: juste effroyablement blessée. Elle a même dit que je faisais preuve d'une "impressionnante lucidité". Moi, je pense juste qu'elle a pitié de moi. Ou que je l'agace, à ne jamais aller mieux. Ça fait 11 mois, maintenant. Je devrais avoir commencé à guérir, non?

C'est une autre des choses avec lesquelles elle est en désaccord. Elle dit que je guéris: que chaque jour, je guéris. Peut-être que c'est elle qui est folle, finalement.

Mais elle dit aussi qu'on ne guérit jamais complètement d'une blessure aussi profonde. Qu'on apprend seulement à vivre avec. À vivre malgré ça. À avancer, à rire, à travailler, chanter, danser, aimer et tout le reste, même si on a toujours avec soi, en soi, le trou béant de l'absence.

Ça fait du sens, en quelque sorte. Je pense.

...

J'ai rêvé de toi. Pas de ta mort, pas de ton absence, pas d'un fantôme ou d'un pâle souvenir, comme toutes les dernières fois. De toi, la vraie toi, entière, vivante, éblouissante. Ce n'était même pas un espèce de rêve étrange, surnaturel ou fantastique: c'était juste toi, avec moi. Tu cuisinais. Du poisson, je crois. Tu te plaignais parce que tu n'aimais pas cuisiner, je t'offrais d'aller au resto mais tu refusais d'un air agacé, et puis tu faisais glisser le poisson dans mon assiette avec un sourire fier. Ça sentait bon. On s'assoyait face à face pour manger, tu mettais tes pieds froids sur ma cuisse et tu m'adressais une drôle de grimace par derrière ton verre de vin. Tu me parlais de tes plantes, tu disais que tu espérais ne pas avoir oublié de les arroser, vu que tu comptais passer la fin de semaine chez moi.

Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis sentie vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Et pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde vertigineuse et fantastique, j'ai oublié. Je me suis sentie normale, heureuse, légère. J'ai pensé à te raconter mon rêve quand j'allais te voir, vendredi.

Et puis, brusquement, la réalité m'est revenue. Elle m'a frappée d'un coup sec et violent en plein visage et j'ai eu tellement mal qu'en un instant, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes et tout mon corps s'est mis à trembler et j'ai senti comme le poids du monde s'abattre sur ma poitrine. J'ai eu la tête qui tournait et j'ai vomi par terre, à côté du lit. Puis j'ai pleuré pendant deux heures et, ensuite, j'ai appelé Draco.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon rêve, de ma douleur, de l'horreur. Je ne lui ai pas non plus parlé de deuil et d'absence. Ni du temps qui passe et passe mais qui ne guérit rien, jamais, jamais.

Non.

Je lui ai demandé la permission de lui parler de toi. Et que lui aussi le fasse.

Il a été étonné, je crois. Mais ensuite je lui ai raconté mon rêve, et je lui ai expliqué. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais peur, tellement peur de t'oublier.

Ça peut paraitre ironique, vu que je passe toute ma vie à penser à toi. Mais en faisant ce rêve, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose horrible.

Si la douleur reste toujours aussi forte, les souvenirs, eux, s'estompent. Le quotidien s'enfuit. Et la vie, la vie normale, légère, heureuse, la vie faite de pieds froids sur des cuisses, de drôles de grimaces par-dessus des verres de vin, d'histoires de plantes et se disputes sur le repas... La vie s'en va.

Alors j'ai parlé avec Draco. De tes ongles, que tu allais faire recouvrir de vernis noir aux deux semaines chez l'esthéticienne. De ton rire, qui était bizarrement rauque et sec: sauf quand tu partais vraiment dans un intense fou rire, et que soudain, il sonnait comme une dégringolade carillonante. De tes pieds, tes fameux pieds froids, qui venaient toujours voler toutes les traces de chaleur qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur nous. De ta passion maladive pour tes plantes et ton chat. De ta haine de la cuisine mais de ton entêtement à toujours cuisiner un repas sur deux malgré ça. De tes t-shirts trop grands portés seulement sur des bobettes dans l'intimité, alors qu'en public, tu étais toujours si bien habillée. De tes cheveux emmelés et des traces de l'oreiller sur ta joue, le matin. De ton amour presque effrayant pour les croissants. De ta quête perpétuelle d'eau, de rivières, de lacs, de fleuves et d'océans. De ton féminisme limite agressif. Des contacts physiques, que tu gardais peu communs mais toujours emplis de sens. De tes sourires en coin qui semblaient à tour de rôle nous raconter mille secrets et se moquer de nous. De ton parfum, subtil, délicat, si unique. De ta tête de cochon. De toi.

J'en suis ressortie les yeux pleins d'eau, bien sûr, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça faisait 11 mois que je n'avais pas pensé à toi autrement que tristement.

...

C'est Noël.

Je suis allée le passer au Terrier, comme tous les ans depuis que mes parents sont devenus amnésiques.

Comme tous les ans, il y avait beaucoup de bruits, d'agitation, de cadeaux, de gâteaux, de dinde, de fromage, de rires, de câlins, de brouhaha et de chaos. Comme tous les ans, les enfants couraient partout, Molly mettait de force de la nourriture dans la bouche de tout le monde, Percy se chicanait avec ses frères, Ron se goinffrait et Charlie se faisait dire de venir plus souvent. Comme tous les ans, j'ai été étourdie, fatiguée, désorientée, et heureuse.

Contrairement à tous les ans, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pendant une heure pour pleurer.

Contrairement à tous les ans, je ne suis pas allée chez tes parents avec toi, où le contraste avec le Terrier est d'un ridicule hilarant.

Contrairement à tous les ans, je n'ai pas passé la grande majorité de la soirée blottie dans tes bras au coin du feu.

Harry a été incroyablement généreux. Il est sorti dehors avec moi 16 fois, quand j'en ai eu besoin. Il m'a forcée à manger un repas digne de ce nom. Il a éloigné tout le monde quand j'ai eu besoin d'être seule, et m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras quand j'ai eu besoin de sa présence.

Il dit que c'est normal que ce soit si difficile. Tu comprends, la première année, chaque chose que tu avais l'habitude de faire à deux se fait seule pour la première fois. Les habitudes, les traditions et la coutumes doivent se réapprendre. La solitude aussi.

Harry dit que l'an prochain, ce sera déjà plus facile.

Je sais qu'il a raison.

...

Ça fait un an.

Un an pile. Aujourd'hui.

365 jours. 12 mois. 52 semaines.

52 vendredis.

Un an.

Pour le souligner, je suis allée sur ta tombe.

Il y avait tes parents, Draco, Gregory, Blaise, Théo, Millicent, Daphné et Astoria. Au début, je me suis sentie vraiment loin d'être à ma place. Je me suis tenue à l'écart et j'ai regardé tous ces gens qui te connaissaient depuis ta plus tendre enfance, qui t'avaient vue grandir et évolué, qui avaient même grandi et évolué avec toi. Je me suis sentie comme une intrue. Comme une inconnue.

Et puis, Daphné s'est retournée et elle m'a vue. Et ce qui s'est passé alors m'étonne encore, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Ce cercle, le cercle de ta famille et tes amis qui pour la plupart m'avaient toujours été hostiles, s'est ouvert pour moi. Ils se sont écartés et m'ont fait signe, je me suis avancée entre eux d'un pas hésitant et ils se sont tous pris les mains. Et ils ont pris les miennes aussi.

Astoria et Daphné, de chaque côté de moi, ont serré fort mes mains dans les leurs. Et puis pendant des heures, je suis restée là, au milieu de ce groupe de serpentards, à fixer ta tombe en pleurant en silence.

Daphné a chanté une chanson, Millicent a déposé des galets sur ta tombe, Grefory y a mis des fleurs et Blaise a fait un discours. C'était beau, triste mais émouvant en même temps.

Quand ils sont tous repartis, un à la fois, je suis restée seule avec ta tombe. Je t'ai parlé un peu. C'est comme ici: je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour moi. Je pense que ça me fait du bien.

Quand je suis partie aussi, sur le chemin vers chez moi, j'ai senti le vent dans mes cheveux, par les fenêtres ouvertes de la voiture.

Et ça m'a fait sourire.

...

Je suis allée prendre une marche en ville.

Je suis passée au marché, au port, au musée d'art, sur la rue Saint-Charles. Partout où nous allions ensemble. Dans tous les endroits que tu préférais. Tous ceux qui me crient ton nom.

Au début, c'était vraiment dur. Ça faisait tellement, tellement mal. J'ai pleuré et j'avais les yeux si pleins d'eau que ma vision n'était plus claire du tout.

Mais ensuite, quelque part au bord du port, pendant que je regardais les bateaux, quelque chose de vraiment étrange s'est produit.

Je pensais à toi, encore. Évidemment. Je pensais à la dernière fois où nous étions allées là ensemble. Aux choux à la crème que nous étions en train de manger. À moi, t'en mettant sur le nez: et à toi, poussant un cri indigné.

Et bien sûr, ça m'a rendue triste.

Mais ça m'a fait rire. Sourire.

Et pendant quelques secondes, au milieu de toute ma tristesse et ma douleur et mon horreur, il y a eu autre chose.

De la joie. Et de l'amour.

Et ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Il ne reste pas que la souffrance.

Il y a aussi le beau.


End file.
